


only got four minutes

by twinkyixing



Series: #messdrabbles [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, god dammit, really more like fuck or don't win the ultimate frisbee game??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Jongin have to have sex before each one of their ultimate frisbee games. They HAVE to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only got four minutes

**Author's Note:**

> frisbee au + fuck or die
> 
> this was unexpected

Baekhyun taps his foot impatiently and glances at his phone again. There’s only fifteen minutes until they have to be out on the field for warm-ups and Jongin isn’t here yet. He’s starting to worry that there won’t be time for their pre-warm-up warm-up. If they don’t have time, they might not win their game. The locker room is empty and it’s the perfect time. Well, it was the perfect time ten minutes ago.

Mercifully, Jongin stumbles through the door in a hurry just before Baekhyun hits the call button on his phone. He tosses his frisbee on a nearby bench and looks ready to drop to his knees in supplication. Putting a finger to Jongin’s lips, Baekhyun stops the rush of apologies before they start.

“We don’t have enough time for that,” he whispers, leaning in and replacing the finger with his lips. Jongin reacts immediately, kissing Baekhyun with fervor. He must have checked the time before he got here. Baekhyun thanks him with a hand trailing down to his athletic shorts, easily pushing down the loose fabric. His fingers linger on the waistband of Jongin’s briefs as Jongin mouths at his neck, being almost careful enough to avoid leaving marks.

Someone might be coming to fetch them any minute and a new thrill runs through Baekhyun at the thought. He can feel his own eyes glint as he gets a new idea.

Jongin yelps when Baekhyun’s hands press down hard on his shoulders and bring him to his knees. Baekhyun feels bad about the cold locker room floor, but hey, Jongin was the one that was late.

“We have to do this quick,” he explains, unlacing his shorts with deft hands. Jongin swallows and nods, repositioning himself on the floor as he understands what Baekhyun means. He wets his lips and gazes up expectantly. Baekhyun can’t help but pause to take in the view, filing it away for later, some lonely night in the future.

Blond hair falls in tufts over Jongin’s forehead, hitting just over his eyebrows and obscuring his eyes. Baekhyun knows how they look, though. They’re focused, dark, pupils blown wide. Baekhyun closes his own eyes as Jongin’s hand softly grips his cock and forms a loose ring at the base.

The touch of Jongin’s tongue has him shivering, leaning back on the bank of tiny lockers. His length disappears down Jongin’s throat in small bursts, slow enough to have Baekhyun breathing heavily as he restrains himself from thrusting forward. What seems like hours later, Jongin’s nose is brushing his stomach.

Working his tongue, Jongin slides back up and off of Baekhyun’s cock, only to come rushing back. Baekhyun hasn’t opened his eyes yet, knowing he stands a good chance of losing his control if he sees the way Jongin must be looking at him.

A soft tap on his thigh has Baekhyun risking it, glancing down at Jongin to see the boy’s eager eyes as his cock disappears once more. Jongin nods, a barely noticeable motion, but it’s all Baekhyun needs.

He brings his hips forward slowly the first time, increasing his pace when Jongin doesn’t so much as flinch. Still gripping Baekhyun’s cock, Jongin tightens the ring of his fingers and adds his other hand, twisting them in opposite directions as Baekhyun continues to fuck into his mouth. He knows all of Baekhyun’s buttons and he’s pushing them all at once. In the back of his mind, Baekhyun is grateful for how much Jongin is speeding things up.

Fingers knotted in Jongin’s hair, Baekhyun feels his oncoming orgasm pulse under his skin. He forces out an oath through a clenched jaw, trying to give Jongin at least some kind of warning. It’s another hardly perceptible permissive acknowledgement, but Baekhyun smiles when Jongin squeezes his thigh.

The cold metal of the lockers dissolves as Baekhyun comes, unable to feel anything that isn’t Jongin’s expert mouth. He makes himself come back quickly, wary of the time. If Jongin had been on time, he wouldn’t have to worry about wobbly legs out on the field. That gives Baekhyun an idea of how to get him back, though.

With characteristic agility, Baekhyun pulls up his shorts and rearranges his jersey as he reaches into Jongin’s briefs. Jongin is already well aroused and moans with relief when Baekhyun starts quickly.

Pressing kisses to his collarbone, Baekhyun uses a free hand to pull back on Jongin’s hair. He mouths at Jongin’s exposed neck, occasionally brushing the tips of his teeth against the soft skin. Jongin bucks with urgency and Baekhyun scoots back. Rough, like Jongin likes it, he takes only the tip into his mouth and continues to pull his hand up and down.

Underneath him, Jongin trembles. A low moan escapes him and he stills, gasping as he comes into Baekhyun’s mouth. Satisfied that they’ve both finished, Baekhyun grins and sits up. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to Jongin’s mouth, making sure Jongin tastes himself.

They stand up, laughing, on unsteady knees. Jongin rights his clothing and grabs the frisbee behind him, giving Baekhyun a once-over and pointing out the corner of jersey tucked into his shorts. Together they exit the locker room and make their way toward the field, only grimacing a little about how ridiculously obvious they are.

**Author's Note:**

> i did it  
> i did a sex scene for this


End file.
